Just Another Day: Gods of Asgard
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles for anything that comes to mind when I think of the Magnus Chase series. Will absolutely include Fierrochase and Blitzstone, as well as the characters and couples from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. LGBT , rated T, flames will be ignored.
1. Past Tense

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan related.**

 **Summary: this is for the Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard series, specifically book two, the Hammer of Thor. Spoilers!**

 **Warnings: LGBT+, specifically a gender-fluid and transgender character (in her own words) and a not quite heterosexual character whose sexuality is thus far unnamed but has a very obvious crush on said gender-fluid character.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Alex?" Magnus asked suddenly from where he had been laying down, staring at the ceiling as the two of them tried to get into a relaxed state after worrying about Loki and the upcoming Ragnarok for far too long.

Magnus hadn't bothered to get up and leave Alex's suite, and she hadn't said anything, so he'd taken it as permission to stay and hang out for a while, even if they'd been drawn into their own thoughts.

"Hm?" she responded absentmindedly, more focused on her current project taking shape on her pottery wheel than focused on him.

Not that Magnus particularly minded. He would never say it aloud lest he risk painful decapitation via garrote, but Alex was really cute when she was focused on something.

"I was just wondering," he started, glancing away from her and trying to shake the mushy thoughts out of his head. "If I ever have to refer to you in the past tense, should I use the pronouns that you were using at the time, or the pronouns you use in the present?"

It was silent for a long moment, long enough that Magnus, against his better judgement, turned to glance at his friend curiously.

She was looking at him in that strange way that she sometimes did, heterochromatic eyes feeling like they were staring into his soul.

It was the same look she'd had back after Loki was freed and, during a conversation with her, he had instinctively been able to tell what gender Alex was at the time, even managing to notice when he had switched back to female mid-conversation.

He'd never quite been able to figure out what that look meant.

"Oh!" his eyes widened in horror. "Sorry! Was that offensive?"

"No." she answered immediately with a firm shake of the head. "Not offensive at all. I just wasn't really expecting it; you're the first person to ask."

Magnus calmed down slightly at that, relieved that he hadn't accidentally been rude, as that hadn't been his intention at all.

"I guess I would prefer to be referred to as the gender I was during the time you're referring to, since at that time I _was_ that gender." She answered after a moment. "Just remember that—"

"You're not a poster child, teacher, or ambassador representing every gender-fluid person." Magnus said automatically, paraphrasing what she had told him shortly after they had met. "I remember. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

It was silent for another moment as his green-haired friend ( _*cough* crush *cough*_ ) processed that.

"Good." She said finally, and thanked her lucky stars that Magnus had gone back to staring at the ceiling and didn't see the pleased flush that was creeping on her face.

A moment later, she started pedaling to start spinning her pottery wheel, and the room was filled with the quiet noise once again, the pair once again falling into a comfortable lull in conversation, content with the other's silent company.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I'm probably going to end up starting a separate collection of Magnus Chase 'drabbles' like this one, though I don't know if it'll get nearly as big as this one has.**

 **Would you guys be interested? Would you prefer I keep the collections entirely separate, or post the chapters here as well as in their own separate story (so it's easier to find for those looking for Magnus Chase stuff specifically)?**


	2. Norse Gods are a Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Notes: spoilers for the Magnus Chase series, if you haven't read it yet!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico startled slightly as he sensed a familiar presence sit down across from him.

After a long moment, he managed to break his eyes away from the copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , which Lou Ellen had loaned him, to see that it was Annabeth, of all people, who had risked the wrath of his father by sitting at the Hades table.

Nico blinked at her in slight confusion. "Yes?"

"You're well-informed." Annabeth stated.

"I suppose…" Nico said warily, though the blonde probably wasn't really expecting a response.

"You knew about the Romans before anyone else." She continued.

"Well, sure." Nico tilted his head slightly. "After getting Hazel out of the Fields, I was going to bring her here, but my father decided to warn me against it."

Annabeth acknowledged that with a nod. "So do you think there could be other pantheons that exist?"

"Of course." Nico said instantly. "Greek, Roman, and I think I heard some rumor about something to do with the Egyptian deities…we know that belief is what gives the gods their power, since they fade out if people stop believing, so by that logic…"

Annabeth nodded again, having already had similar thoughts run through her head.

It was silent for a long moment.

"Annabeth, what's this really about?" the Son of Hades asked finally, closing Lou Ellen's book, though he was careful to mark his place first. "You already knew that, I'm sure."

"I have…a cousin, in Boston." She answered with a sigh. "I hadn't seen him since I was seven. Family argument. A while ago, I heard from our uncle that not only had Magnus' mom, aka my dad's sister, been killed two years before, but Magnus was missing, presumably living on the streets."

Nico's eyes widened, though his mind worked to try and predict where she was going with this.

"The day we arrived, dad and I started walking around the city, putting up missing posters." She said. "Later that day, Magnus was killed. Then a couple of days later, I saw him standing over his own body in a funeral home, and he promised to explain everything to me, but he had to leave. I thought he had faked his death."

Nico hummed thoughtfully.

"Then a few days after _that_ , I saw him again, and he kept his promise to explain." Annabeth took a deep breath. "As it turns out, he really _did_ die. He was killed by a giant."

Nico grimaced sympathetically. He was tempted to point out the obvious, but refrained, seeing how hard this was for her.

"I know what you're thinking." She said anyway, and he felt the familiar feeling he always had when faced with a child of Athena—like she was rifling through his brain. "He's dead. So why was he in the mortal world?"

Nico raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"He's a demigod." Annabeth finished. "Norse. Son of Frey. He was taken to Valhalla, which is apparently Asgard's version of Elysium, and they're allowed to go back to the mortal world."

Nico was silent for a long moment. "His death must have been impressive."

Annabeth startled. "What?"

"After I found out about the Romans, I spent some time researching other pantheons, and of course I focused on the…ah, more macabre side of things." Nico explained. "From what I remember, you can't get to Valhalla unless you die a heroic death in battle with a weapon in your hand."

"He did." Annabeth agreed, forcing the words out.

This was…really hard for her.

Obviously she was more than used to the abnormal, but to know that your cousin was dead, but still being able to see him from time to time, knowing that he was probably facing situations as dangerous as ones she had in the past…

She still remembered the slightly younger boy looking up at her, fear shining in his eyes as he listened to their parents argue with their brother. The one who later didn't bother telling them that Magnus' mom was dead and he was missing.

Damn Randolph.

If she ever saw him again, she was going to stick her blade somewh—

"Annabeth." She was interrupted from her thoughts, and she blinked, gray eyes coming into focus again, looking back at the fifteen year old Son of Hades.

"Sorry." She said with a sigh.

Nico waved his hand dismissively, not minding her rudeness in the slightest. "Does he need any help?"

"He?" Annabeth repeated.

"Your cousin." Nico rolled his eyes, a bit exasperated. "Anything's got to be better than staying here and watch Apollo awkwardly try and adjust to mortality."

The Daughter of Athena found herself snorting at the scenarios her mind was conjuring up.

"I can only imagine." She said solemnly. "Aren't you still under orders not to use your powers?"

"My 'underworld' powers." Nico corrected. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. And it might be a good idea for Solace to come along anyway. If there's anything I've learned, it's that having a healer on hand is never a bad idea."

Annabeth nodded in agreement, graciously deciding not to tease him about wanting to bring his boyfriend along.

"He'd be in good company." She said aloud, remembering that Magnus' dad was the Norse god of summer (aka warmth) and that Magnus had healing powers.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	3. RtB--Sword of Summer, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING, especially anything in bold down below! That is taken word for word from the books, as this is going to be the first in a collection of chapters following the 'reading the books' trend, hence the 'RtB' in the chapter title.**

 **NOTE: I am not going to torture myself by typing out the entire series, chapter by chapter. Likewise, I'm not going to force you guys to re-read the series on here just for the bits I'm adding in. THEREFORE, there are only a few excerpts I thought might be interesting to see Alex's reaction too, not the entire chapter.**

 **ALSO, I entirely intend to continue with normal chapters in this one-shot collection, so all of the 'reading the books' chapters will have that 'RtB' in the chapter title so you can avoid them if you want.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex blinked in surprise at the stack of books that had just flashed into existence on her coffee table.

Was it the hotel staff? They were constantly popping things into everyone's rooms, so it was hardly an impossibility.

She was about to ignore them for the time being, but the title of the first book in the stack caught her eye.

 _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer_

Wait, what?

Eyes widening in shock at seeing her friend's name smack dab on the cover of the book, she picked it up gingerly, opening it to the very first page to read the summary on the inside of the cover.

' _Magnus Chase has seen his share of trouble. Ever since that terrible night two years ago when his mother told him to run, he has lived alone on the streets of Boston, surviving by his wits, staying one step ahead of the police and truant officers._

 _One day, Magnus learns that someone else is trying to track him down—his Uncle Randolph, a man his mother had always warned him about. When Magnus tries to outmaneuver his uncle, he falls straight into his clutches. Randolph starts rambling about Norse history and Magnus' birthright: a weapon that has been lost for thousands of years._

 _The more Randolph talks, the more puzzle pieces fall into place. Stories about the gods of Asgard, wolves, and Doomsday bubble up from Magnus' memory. But he doesn't have time to consider it all before a fire giant attack the city, forcing him to choose between his own safety and the lives of hundreds of innocents…_

 _Sometimes, the only way to start a new life is to die._

Alex stood still for a long moment, absorbing what she had just read.

She didn't know why these books had appeared in her room, but she got the feeling that she was meant to read them.

Maybe…if the first book started when Magnus died (or was about to die), the other books would tell them how to stop her mother, Loki (it was a long story), and prevent Ragnarok for a while longer.

On the other hand, Alex was a very big believer in the idea of 'privacy.'

She had been extremely reluctant to let Magnus heal her head injury she'd received in Jötunheim, even though it was infected, because she had known that sometimes when Magnus healed people he could see into their minds, and she hadn't liked that idea.

She knew, of course, that he had tried his damnedest not to invade the privacy of her mind when he had managed to convince her to let him heal her, or even when he used his powers to dispel an illusion later on, but she also got the feeling that he couldn't control it.

At least when he was dispelling the illusion she had gotten some tidbits from his own life to balance it out a little.

Anyway, that wasn't the point.

She shouldn't read these.

But…what if they _did_ contain how they could defeat Loki?

It seemed hopeless at this point, with Samirah's mind stubbornly made up that nothing Alex tried to teach her would enable her to resist Loki's horrible ability to control his children's actions (the bastard could literally force their hearts to stop if he wanted to, which they knew because he had _tried_ , and they had only survived by the skin of their teeth.)

So maybe…no.

She needed to talk to Magnus first, at the very least. She'd leave the decision in his hands.

* * *

Unfortunately, when she tried to leave her suite in order to ask him, she found that her door had been locked.

No amount of strength, einherjar or animal (she was a shape-shifter, after all), let her break the door down.

When she went to try and leave via window, they literally disappeared on her. She even tried breaking through the wall, but that didn't work either.

She glared up at the ceiling furiously.

"Fine!" she seethed. "I get it!"

So she, very reluctantly, picked up the first book in the series.

Alex would have definitely preferred gaining Magnus' permission to read these, but apparently she wasn't being given a choice, and if she wanted to be able to leave her room before summertime when they believed Loki would be making his move, she needed to get a move on.

Damn it all to Helheim.

With that thought, she finally opened the book once again, flipping through the first few pages containing acknowledgments and the table of contents to where the first chapter began.

* * *

Chapter 1: Good Morning! You're Going to Die

 **Yeah, I know. You guys are going to read about how I died in agony, and you're going to be like, "Wow! That sounds cool, Magnus! Can I die in agony too?"**

 **No. Just no.**

 **Don't go jumping off any rooftops. Don't run into the highway or set yourself on fire. It doesn't work that way. You will not end up where I ended up.**

 **Besides, you wouldn't want to deal with my situation. Unless you've got some crazy desire to see undead warriors hacking one another to pieces, swords flying up giants' noses, and dark elves in snappy outfits, you shouldn't even** _ **think**_ **about finding the wolf-headed doors.**

 **My name is Magnus Chase. I'm sixteen years old. This is the story of how my life went downhill after I got myself killed.**

The green-and-black-haired shape-shifter snorted in amusement.

Figures the introduction to this weird book series involving her sarcastic friend (not that she would admit that) would involve so much sass.

 **My day started out normal enough. I was sleeping on the sidewalk under a bridge in the Public Garden when a guy kicked me awake and said, "They're after you."**

 **By the way, I've been homeless for the past two years.**

 **Some of you may think,** _ **Aw, how sad.**_ **Others may think** _ **, Ha, ha, loser!**_ **But if you saw me on the street, ninety-nine percent of you would walk right past like I'm invisible. You'd pray,** _ **Don't let him ask me for money.**_ **You'd wonder if I'm older than I look, because surely a teenager wouldn't be wrapped in a stinky old sleeping bag, stuck outside in the middle of a Boston winter.** _ **Somebody should help that poor boy!**_

 **Then you'd keep walking.**

 **Whatever. I don't need your sympathy. I'm used to being laughed at. I'm definitely used to being ignored. Let's move on.**

Alex's breath caught in her throat for a moment.

When Magnus had first told her that he had been homeless, she hadn't paid it much thought. At the time it had seemed like he was patronizing her, as if her own troubles were less than his own, or she had no right to complain about it because it had been the same for him, too.

Of course, once she got to know him a little better, she had realized that he hadn't meant it like that at all, he was probably trying to reassure her that she wasn't alone, in that adorkable, awkward way of his.

But hearing this—hearing him narrate his own story…this time it felt like he really did understand what it was like. Everything, to knowing how it felt to be simultaneously pitied and almost feared, to absolutely loathing that very same pity.

* * *

" **Who's after me?"**

" **Not sure." Blitz rubbed his nose, which had been broken so many times it zigzagged like a lightning bolt. "They're handing out flyers with your name and picture."**

 **I cursed. Random police and park rangers I could deal with. Truant officers, community service volunteers, drunken college kids, addicts looking to roll somebody small and weak—all those would've been as easy to wake up to as pancakes and orange juice.**

 **But when somebody knew my name and my face—that was bad. That meant they were targeting me specifically. Maybe the folks at the shelter were mad at me for breaking their stereo. (Those Christmas carols had been driving me crazy.) Maybe a security camera caught that last bit of pickpocketing I did in the Theater District. (Hey, I needed money for pizza.) Or maybe, unlikely as it seemed, the police were still looking for me, wanting to ask questions about my mom's murder…**

Alex froze.

She knew that Magnus' mom was dead, but he had never mentioned how she had died.

To find out that it was murder…and that Magnus himself might actually have been seen as a suspect because he decided to live on the streets instead of trusting the police…that struck a cord.

 **I packed my stuff, which took about three seconds. The sleeping bag rolled up right and fit in my backpack with my toothbrush and a change of socks and underwear. Except for the clothes on my back, that's all I owned. With the backpack over my shoulder and the hood of my jacket pulled low, I could blend in with pedestrian traffic pretty well. Boston was full of college kids. Some of them were even more scraggly and younger-looking than me.**

* * *

 **I tried not to feel irritated. The local street people jokingly called Hearth and Blitz my mom and dad because one or the other always seemed to be hovering over me.**

Alex smirked knowingly.

Magnus would never admit it, but he probably didn't actually mind all that much that people referred to Blitz and Hearth as his parents, even if Blitz, at least, was only a few years older than he was, and all three of them were different species.

She could understand why it would have annoyed him at the time, though.

He hadn't had a chance to try and move past his mother's death, and at that point he knew very little about his father, much less who (or what) he was. She didn't know what his feelings had been towards his father at that point, but she was fairly sure that his main issue was that he didn't want to feel like he was replacing his mom.

She wished that she had been close enough to any of her family—her dad, mom (Loki), or even her step-mother, but no such luck.

The only blood relative she could stand was her half-sister, Samirah, and she hadn't found out about her until after she had died.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Not much content for this first chapter of the 'reading the books' part of the collection, I know. There's only so much drama that went on in the very first chapter of the series.**


End file.
